Elevator systems today have hall fixture assemblies that are typically located at each landing of a building serviced by an elevator. There are generally two types of hall fixture assemblies. Directional lantern indicator fixture assemblies are located in the hallway of each landing adjacent to the hatchway door of each elevator car and identify the direction the elevator is traveling when it reaches the landing by using one or more lights within the assembly. Hall call push-button fixture assemblies are also generally located in the hallway of each landing and allow passengers to call for an elevator as needed.
Hall fixture assemblies in the prior art are typically constructed of separate pieces that must be attached to one another with screws, nuts, bolts, and studs. Such attachment often requires hand labor, which is both inefficient and expensive. It would be desirable to provide a fixture that overcomes these problems.